Arrestation troublée
by Lecter-in-love
Summary: Clarice est à la poursuite du Docteur Lecter mais elle le trouve dans un état inhabituel…
1. Une vieille connaissance

Bonjour,

Je suis une grande fan d'Anthony Hopkins et j'ai enfin décidé d'écrire une fiction sur Hannibal. Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un grand écrivain mais j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Résumé : Un an après la soirée sur la baie de Chesapeake, Clarice est à la poursuite du Docteur Lecter mais elle le trouve dans un état inhabituel...

Note : Les personnes d'Hannibal Lecter et de Clarice Starling ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement...

---------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Une vielle connaissance

Tout était calme. Seul le murmure du vent dans les feuilles d'un grand peuplier venait de temps à autre briser ce silence. Il faisait déjà doux en cette fin du mois de mai et la lumière du jour faisait à peine son apparition.

Lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner, Clarice sursauta et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Elle éteignit la sonnerie et un coup d'œil sur sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était six heures du matin. Elle s'était endormie dans sa voiture et son dos la faisait souffrir. Même si les sièges de sa voiture de location étaient confortables, rien ne valait un bon lit.

La jeune femme sortit de la voiture et s'étira avec un soupir de soulagement. ''Il faudra encore attendre un peu pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil'', pensa-t-elle. ''J'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire aujourd'hui.''

Clarice avait garé sa voiture derrière un bosquet d'arbres non loin d'un grand portail en fer forgé richement décoré. Cela faisait la quatrième nuit qu'elle surveillait cette entrée. Elle restait éveillée des heures entières à guetter le moindre mouvement mais cette nuit la fatigue l'avait gagnée et elle s'était endormie.

Alors qu'elle mangeait un croissant accompagné d'une tasse de café gardé au chaud dans un thermos, Clarice se remémorait les différents évènements qui l'avaient mené jusque-là.

Cela faisait presque un an maintenant depuis cette nuit sur les bords de la baie de Chesapeake. Elle pouvait se souvenir des moindres détails de cette funèbre soirée. Le bruit de la mer à l'extérieur, Krendler qui déguste son propre cerveau, la voix de l'homme qui lui avait répondu au téléphone quand elle avait composé le 911 et surtout une autre voix, celle du docteur Lecter qui résonnait encore dans sa tête.

''_Si vous le faisiez, vous pensez que vous pourriez revenir au FBI ? Ne méprisez-vous pas ces hommes au moins autant qu 'ils vous méprisent ? Croyez-vous qu'ils vous donneraient une médaille ? La feriez-vous encadrer avec soin pour l'accrocher au mur afin qu'elle témoigne de votre courage et de votre incorruptibilité ? Tout ce qu'il faut pour ça Clarice, c'est un miroir...''_

''_J'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez me dire, ne le faites pas ? Si vous m'aimez, ne le faites pas ?''_

Et le baiser volé, la douceur des lèvres du docteur contre les siennes... Non non non, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant.

Quand la police était enfin arrivé, Hannibal Lecter était déjà loin et il avait laissé la jeune femme affronter ses doutes et ses craintes. L'enquête interne qui avait suivi ces évènements n'avait rien prouvé sur la culpabilité possible de Clarice et, six mois plus tard, elle retrouvait sa place au FBI.

Les premiers jours, son travail n'était pas très enthousiasmant. Elle passait son temps à classer des papiers administratifs ou à descendre aux archives pour consulter certains dossiers dont ses supérieurs avaient besoin. Clarice commençait à se demander si elle n'allait pas changer d'emploi quand Clint Pearsall, son ancien chef, la demanda dans son bureau un après-midi du mois de janvier.

''Starling, je vous ai fait venir parce que vous êtes un élément important pour le FBI et le travail que vous avez effectué ces derniers temps ne reflète pas votre compétence. Vous méritez mieux...''

Clarice, assise en face de Pearsall, se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il se souciait soudain de ses conditions de travail. ''Mieux vaut rester sur mes gardes, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il attend de moi...''

Pearsall se leva et alla regarder quelques instants par la fenêtre puis se retournant vers Clarice, il continua : ''J'ai donc discuté avec le sous-directeur Noonan à votre sujet et nous avons décidé de vous donner un vrai travail d'agent spécial.''

''Monsieur Pearsall, j'avoue que je suis un peu surprise que vous m'annonciez du jour au lendemain que...''

''Laissez- moi terminer Starling'', dit-il calmement, ''nous vous avons choisi parce que vous êtes la meilleure pour ce travail. Aucun autre agent n'a assez de connaissances sur le sujet comparé à vous et nous savons que vous pouvez mener cette opération à bien.''

''Très bien monsieur, mais dites-moi de quoi il s'agit.'' Clarice commençait à s'impatienter.

Pearsall se rassit et la regarda dans les yeux : ''Nous voulons que vous repreniez le dossier Lecter. Après la mort de Paul Krendler, il y a eu beaucoup d'agitation au département de la justice et nous avons reçu l'ordre de mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver le docteur Lecter.''

Clarice ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de louche de la part de Pearsall mais là c'était le pire qu'elle puisse imaginer. Comme elle ne répondait pas, Pearsall continua :

''Je comprends tout à fait que le nom de Lecter puisse vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais nous avons besoin de vous sur ce coup-là. Je mets à nouveau à votre disposition le bureau que vous occupiez au département des Sciences du Comportement et s'il vous manque quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à en faire la demande. La recherche d'Hannibal Lecter fait partie de nos priorités dorénavant.''

C'était comme si tout recommençait, comme si Clarice se retrouvait un an et demi en arrière quand elle avait accepté de s'occuper de l'affaire après le massacre du marché aux poissons. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision maintenant, il fallait qu'elle y réfléchisse.

''C'est une décision importante,'' dit-elle enfin, ''et je voudrais avoir le temps d'y réfléchir.''

''Bien sûr, c'est compréhensible. Je vous laisse une semaine mais pas plus.''

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait cette dernière phrase la faisait sourire. Trois jours plus tard, elle acceptait à nouveau l'affaire et elle retrouvait ''l'antre d'Hannibal'' à Quantico. Alors que sa carrière ne semblait pas progresser et que ces journées étaient consacrées à des tâches administratives, l'opportunité de travailler sur un vrai dossier semblait très attrayante... même s'il concernait la seule personne à qui elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir affaire à nouveau.

Clarice savait pertinemment qu'en lui redonnant le dossier Lecter, le département de la justice se débarrassait d'un élément gênant. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas la renvoyer faute de preuve, ils avaient choisi un moyen détourné. Si jamais Starling faisait un faux-pas ou si un nouveau scandale comme celui de Chesapeake se reproduisait, il leur serait facile de mettre rapidement fin à sa carrière. De plus, en s'occupant du cas du docteur Lecter, elle était mise à l'écart de toutes autres enquêtes.

Toutes ces manipulations écoeuraient la jeune femme mais elle savait que ce dossier était sa seule chance d'avoir une place honorable au FBI. Au cours des mois qui suivirent, Clarice, souvent isolée dans son bureau, allait se consacrer à la recherche du docteur Hannibal Lecter.


	2. Chasse à l'homme Partie 1

Chapitre 2 : Chasse à l'homme – Partie 1

Quand vous cherchez quelqu'un comme Hannibal Lecter, il n'est jamais facile de savoir par où commencer et Clarice savait fort bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une négligence de la part du docteur. La première question à laquelle l'agent spécial devait répondre était donc tout simplement : comment trouver quelqu'un qui a réussi à échapper à la police pendant plus de dix ans ?

Après avoir relu une centième fois le dossier du docteur, Clarice devait se rendre à l'évidence que rien ne pouvait indiquer où il se trouvait. Pourtant, depuis la tentative de vengeance de Mason Verger, il lui semblait qu'elle connaissait encore mieux le docteur, ses goûts, sa façon de penser ou d'agir...

Il fallait commencer par là à nouveau. Essayer de mieux le comprendre pour mieux le trouver. Elle s'empressa de lister sur une feuille tout ce que Lecter aimait particulièrement. Gastronomie, musique, automobiles, littérature ou vêtements, Clarice ne devait rien laisser au hasard.

Après être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, elle passa deux journées à contacter chaque entreprise susceptible de vendre l'un de ces produits aux USA ainsi qu'en Europe. Clarice devait recevoir les relevés des ventes effectuées à la fin de chaque semaine. Elle devait étudier environ une centaine de listes de clients tous les vendredi soirs et si un nom était commun à deux d'entre elles, son ordinateur le lui indiquait immédiatement.

Au cours des trois mois qui suivirent, aucune similitude n'avait été signalée et Clarice commençait à se demander si cette méthode était vraiment la mieux adaptée pour mettre la main sur le docteur. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis en place ce système, le résultat n'avait pas été brillant... Il avait fallu l'intervention de Pazzi pour faire sortir Lecter de sa cachette.

La jeune femme commençait à perdre espoir. Les yeux fixés sur son ordinateur, elle se parlait à elle-même :

''Pour une soi-disant experte en tout ce qui concerne Hannibal Lecter, je ne vaux pas grand chose. Pas le moindre indice... Pourtant il doit bien être...''

Une fenêtre venait d'apparaître sur l'écran et, le plus important, un nom venait de s'afficher. Aussitôt, Clarice consulta les fichiers pour savoir de quels articles l'individu avait été acquéreur. Le premier achat datait du 12 mars chez un marchand de vins à Bordeaux. Il s'agissait de trois caisses de Château d'Yquem, année 1998. La seconde vente datait de seulement quatre jours, le 20 avril. À Orléans, la même personne avait acheté douze bouteilles de Batârd-Montrachet et six bouteilles de Chablis, grand cru.

Enfin Clarice tenait quelque chose : ''Henri Bacellant...,'' dit-elle à haute voix, ''est-ce vous docteur ?'' Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Peut-être s'agissait-il seulement d'un riche notable français qui aimait le bon vin... Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Après avoir regardé l'heure et en tenant compte du décalage horaire avec la France, Clarice préféra attendre le lendemain pour appeler les deux magasins.

Les conversations téléphoniques ne lui apportèrent rien de concret. L'employé de la cave à vins de Bordeaux décrivait monsieur Bacellant comme un homme barbu et tout en rondeurs. Le responsable de la coopérative d'Orléans parlait plutôt d'un homme élégant, en costume avec de petites lunettes rondes. Impossible de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien du docteur mais cette différence dans les témoignages semblait indiquer que le mystérieux individu ne voulait pas être reconnu. Peut-être un indice...

Les demandes de renseignements au sujet d'un certain Henri Bacellant aux services de police français ne donnèrent rien comme Clarice le présageait. Elle aurait tant aimé se rendre en France pour continuer son enquête sur place.

''C'est bien beau tout ça,'' pensa-t-elle, ''mais qui te prouve qu'il est toujours en France à l'heure qu'il est...''

Jamais Clarice n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment ; elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il s'agissait du docteur mais elle n'avait aucune preuve matérielle. Elle passait toutes ses journées enfermait dans son bureau et ses dimanches à lire le plus grand nombre de livres se rapportant aux goûts du docteur. Elle s'était abonnée à plusieurs revues sur l'art, la gastronomie ou la littérature.

Un dimanche après-midi, allongée sur son canapé, Clarice feuilletait sans grande conviction un magazine consacré à la découverte récente d'anciens livres dans la crypte d'une petite chapelle au sud de l'Angleterre. Les rédacteurs de l'article ventaient la grande richesse et la grande qualité des reliures, certainement réalisées pas les moines de l'époque. Clarice s'apprêtait à fermer le magazine quand un encadré attira son attention.

Christie's, Paris

propose une vente exceptionnelle

-----

Un manuscrit de la main de Dante Alighieri

Le premier sonnet de la Vita Nuova.

-----

Séance le 24 mai 2004 à 14 h.

Dante... Clarice se souvenait de la déclaration de la signora Pazzi après la mort de son mari. Elle avait rencontré pour la première fois le docteur Fell ou plutôt le docteur Lecter au cours d'un opéra dont le thème était la Vita Nuova...

Mais bien sûr, tout collait parfaitement. Henri Bacellant était sur la route de Paris ; d'abord Bordeaux puis Orléans. Et cette vente chez Christie's devait y être pour quelque chose. Si c'était bien le docteur Lecter, il ne pouvait pas rater une telle occasion d'admirer l'œuvre d'un de ces auteurs favoris.

Clarice sentait une nouvelle énergie coulait dans ses veines. Si toutes ces suppositions étaient correctes, il fallait qu'elle se rende à Paris le 24 mai pour assister à la vente et peut-être démasquer Henri Bacellant.

Dès son arrivée à Quantico le lundi matin, elle téléphona à Clint Pearsall pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait de nouveaux éléments et qu'elle aimerait le rencontrer. Le rendez-vous fut fixé au lendemain matin à dix heures.

Il était déjà tard et Clarice allait quitter son bureau quand son fax se mit à clignoter annonçant l'arrivée d'un document. Il s'agissait de la liste des clients de la maison autrichienne Riedel spécialisée dans la vente de verres en cristal. La jeune femme fut un peu étonnée qu'ils envoient leur liste maintenant mais le fax expliquait que des ennuis informatiques les avaient retardés et qu'ils s'excusaient de cet inconvénient.

Clarice allait devoir vérifier elle-même cette liste. Autant le faire tout de suite. Elle n'avait même pas atteint là-bas de la première page que son regard se posa sur son nom. Monsieur Bacellant avait commandé par correspondance douze verres à 64 euros pièce : six pour vins de Bourgogne et Montrachet et six pour Sauternes.

Ce choix était tout à fait en accord avec les vins achetés à Bordeaux et à Orléans. Clarice ferma les yeux et s'imagina le docteur en train de choisir les verres sur le catalogue. Quelle forme s'harmoniserait le mieux avec le vin pour lui donner toute sa force et toute sa finesse lors de la dégustation.

''Allons Clarice ce n'est pas le moment de rêver et encore moins à un cannibale...''

Elle consulta à nouveau la liste pour connaître l'adresse de livraison du colis... Un grand hôtel parisien... Cette fois-ci elle tenait une piste concrète et elle devait absolument se rendre sur place. L'achat chez Riedel datait du 29 avril, le docteur Lecter devait donc déjà se trouver à Paris.

À la vue des nouvelles informations apportées par l'agent, Pearsall donna son accord pour qu'elle se rende en France. Il accepta aussi qu'elle parte seule mais à une condition : qu'elle prévienne le bureau avant de tenter toute arrestation.

Clarice avait préféré ne pas parler à Pearsall de la vente du 24 mai pour être libre de conduire son enquête comme elle le souhaitait...


	3. Chasse à l'homme Partie 2

Chapitre 3 : Chasse à l'homme – Partie 2

Le 17 mai, l'avion de Clarice décollait de Washington direction l'aéroport Charles de Gaules à Paris. Elle arrivait une semaine avant la vente chez Christie's et elle allait en profiter pour découvrir la ville et se familiariser avec les lieux.

Dans l'avion, elle relisait une dernière fois les éléments de son dossier et resta un long moment à fixer le nom d'Henri Bacellant. Plus elle le regardait, plus il lui semblait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Elle pris un crayon et commença à réfléchir :

''Un H, un B, deux L, deux N... Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ? Si je change l'ordre des lettres... Voilà j'en été sûre... Encore une anagramme docteur ? Vous n'avez pas changé à ce que je vois...''

Sur la feuille que tenait Clarice était maintenant inscrit un nouveau nom : celui d'Hannibal Lecter...

Le temps semblait long à l'agent du FBI qui attendait avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait peut-être à nouveau revoir le docteur. Elle ressentait à la fois l'envie de savoir si ses déductions étaient correctes mais aussi de l'appréhension car elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir face à lui. Clarice essayait de se détendre en visitant les grands monuments parisiens mais rien que de penser qu'ils pourraient être à nouveau réunis lui serrait l'estomac.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Paris, ces nuits étaient agitées et les souvenirs de cette soirée sur Chesapeake venaient hanter ces rêves. Il lui avait dit tant de choses ce soir-là, tant de vérités. Puis il l'avait embrassée dans la cuisine et ensuite, il s'était... À ce moment-là, Clarice se réveillait en sursaut, elle devait oublier la suite, ne pas y penser.

Le 24 mai arriva enfin et la jeune femme était prête à intervenir. Elle avait pu avoir accès à la salle de surveillance chez Christie's d'où elle pouvait observer toutes les pièces sans se faire remarquer. Le docteur serait discret, il s'approcherait sûrement du manuscrit pour l'examiner de plus près mais il ne prendrait pas part aux enchères. Il suivrait toutefois tout cela avec grande attention.

14 h 45, la vente allait bientôt commencer et toujours pas de traces du docteur Lecter. Tous les objets qui seraient vendus aujourd'hui étaient exposés dans une grande salle voisine de celle où se dérouleraient les enchères. Les acheteurs potentiels pouvaient ainsi admirer les œuvres avant le début des 'hostilités'.

Dix minutes avant le lancement de la vente, un homme s'approcha du vieux manuscrit. Il n'était pas très grand et avait de longs cheveux foncés. Clarice le reconnut aussitôt. Même avec ses cheveux longs, elle savait qu'il s'agissait du docteur Lecter. Sa façon de marcher ou de pencher la tête de côté quand il examinait l'œuvre de Dante lui étaient trop familières.

Après avoir passé un moment devant le manuscrit, le docteur rejoignit le reste des convives qui se dirigeaient dans la pièce voisine. Il prit un siège dans le fond de la salle et attendit patiemment que le commissaire-priseur arrive enfin au lot qui l'intéressait.

Clarice le fixait sur l'écran. Il était assis les jambes croisées, une grande élégance et une grande sérénité se dégageaient de sa personne. La jeune femme essayait de se souvenir si elle avait déjà rencontré un homme comme lui mais la réponse fut négative. Il était unique et pas seulement pour les meurtres qu'il avait commis. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un qui pouvait être à la fois si raffiné, intelligent et séduisant mais aussi le mal incarné. Les différentes facettes de la personnalité d'Hannibal Lecter avaient toujours fasciné l'agent spécial. Clarice devait bien le reconnaître les discussions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble lui manquaient parfois.

Le manuscrit de Dante fut enfin mis à la vente. Les enchères allaient bon train et Clarice pouvait desceller un léger sourire sur les lèvres du docteur qui semblait amuser par la situation. Quand le marteau du commissaire-priseur retentit dans la salle indiquant la fin des enchères, Hannibal Lecter se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Clarice ne devait pas le perdre. Elle sortit comme une fusée par une porte de service et alla se poster de l'autre côté de la rue sur laquelle donnait l'entrée principale. Dix secondes plus tard, le docteur apparut, il jeta un regard aux alentours puis commença à marcher. Starling espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, elle se tenait à une bonne distance derrière un kiosque à journaux.

Le plus dur restait à faire. Elle devait le suivre mais sans attirer son attention. Difficile à faire quand vous connaissez la méfiance du docteur Lecter. Elle attendit qu'il ait une bonne distance d'avance pour s'élancer à son tour. Clarice restait loin derrière lui, assez loin pour le perdre de vue parfois. Son taux d'adrénaline augmentait avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Ils marchèrent pendant près de cinq minutes avant qu'elle n'aperçoive au loin qu'il montait dans une voiture.

Un vent de panique la saisit. Elle ne pouvait pas l'interpeller maintenant, pas en pleine rue, il pourrait y avoir des blessés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir non plus. ''Bon sang, quelle merde !'' maugréa-t-elle.

Le docteur allait quitter sa place de parking quand elle aperçut un taxi qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Clarice traversa la route pour l'arrêter. Elle monta à l'arrière et ordonna au chauffeur de suivre la voiture de Lecter. Après avoir donné quelques consignes au conducteur, elle décompressa un peu. ''J'espère que je n'aurais pas fait tout ça pour rien.''

Assise à l'arrière du taxi, Clarice suivait du regard la voiture qu'ils avaient prise en filature. C'était une Jaguar XKR noire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir le docteur au volant d'un tel modèle. Elle aurait plutôt opté pour quelque chose de plus 'commun' comme une Jaguar XJR ''supercharge''. La XKR était plus sportive et plus nerveuse. Clarice entendait le ronronnement du moteur V8 quand ils se trouvaient assez prés. Elle s'imaginait la sensation que l'on devait ressentir en conduisant ce genre de voiture...

Ils avaient quitté le centre de Paris et roulaient maintenant sur une nationale en direction de l'Ouest. Après une dizaine de kilomètres, la Jaguar obliqua à droite sur une voie privée. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer. Clarice espérait que la vue d'un taxi attirerait moins l'attention du docteur.

La route était bordée de grands platanes et les entrées des villas, parfois surveillées par des caméras vidéos, semblaient indiquées qu'ils se trouvaient dans un quartier aisé de la banlieue parisienne. Clarice avait demandé au chauffeur de laisser une distance importante avec la voiture du docteur et, après un virage sur la gauche, la Jaguar avait disparu.

La gorge de la jeune femme se noua. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant, si prés du but. Le taxi continuait sa route quand Clarice aperçut un portail ouvert sur sa droite et elle eut juste le temps de distinguer l'arrière de la Jaguar avant qu'elle ne disparaisse une seconde plus tard au bout de l'allée.

Starling demanda au chauffeur de faire un deuxième passage devant l'entrée. Les grilles s'étaient refermées et elle ne pouvait rien distinguer de la maison qui était cachée par la végétation. Elle savait maintenant où vivait Hannibal Lecter.

De retour à sa chambre d'hôtel, Clarice alla prendre une douche. Cette journée avait été épuisante physiquement et émotionnellement. Ce soir-là, elle se coucha de bonne heure après avoir mangé. Le plus dur restait à faire...


	4. Nouvelle rencontre

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle rencontre

Clarice terminait sa tasse de café. Elle avait consacré plus de quatre mois à la recherche du docteur Lecter et il fallait maintenant passer à la phase finale, la plus difficile.

6h30, c'était le moment d'intervenir. Clarice savait que Lecter n'était pas un grand dormeur et il valait mieux le surprendre tôt le matin. Après s'être assurée que son Colt 45. était bien chargé, elle pris une corde dans le coffre de la voiture et s'avança vers l'entrée. Contrairement à la plupart des maisons voisines, il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance. Une chance pour l'agent spécial.

Au cours des derniers jours, Clarice avait cherché le meilleur moyen pour entrer dans la propriété et passer par le portail était impossible. Elle n'avait trouvé qu'une seule solution et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

''J'espère que je ne suis plus rouillée depuis Quantico... Ça doit bien faire des années que je n'ai plus fait ce genre de truc.''

Elle se parlait à elle-même pour se donner du courage. Le mur n'était pas très haut mais il ne présentait aucune aspérité pour s'accrocher. Au bout de la troisième tentative, Clarice parvint à accrocher le grappin. Elle se hissa tant bien que mal jusqu'en haut du mur et se laissa tomber de l'autre côté. Elle cacha la corde dans un arbuste et se dirigea vers la maison.

La villa était entourée d'un petit bois formé de chênes et de buis qui la protégeait du regard des passants. Clarice suivait à couvert l'allée principale qu'elle distinguait un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Après un tournant, elle aperçut enfin la maison à une vingtaine de mètres. Elle s'approcha plus près sans sortir du bois.

Clarice n'avait jamais vu une villa aussi charmante et aussi raffinée. L'allée arrivait sur une sorte de petite place pavée avec au centre une fontaine qui représentait une femme versant l'eau de la cruche qu'elle tenait sur son épaule. Des massifs de fleurs étaient disposés tout autour. Sur la droite se trouvaient les garages. Le blanc des deux portes tranchait sur les teintes sombres des vieilles pierres qui apparaissaient sur la façade. Il devait s'agir d'une ancienne grange.

De son côté, la villa était apparemment plus récente. La façade était d'un jaune orangé pâle et les contours des fenêtres étaient décorés de pierres taillées qui rappelaient le style des garages. Une lanterne était fixée au-dessus de la porte, couleur ébène. Il y avait un étage où se trouvaient certainement les chambres.

Clarice se déplaça sur le côté gauche de la maison. À cet endroit, une vigne faisait office de tonnelle au-dessus d'une terrasse qui se prolongeait sur l'arrière de la villa. Le raisin n'était pas encore mûr mais la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir les petites grappes vertes qui se balançaient au gré du vent.

Attirée par tant de beauté et de sérénité, Clarice sortit du bois et s'approcha de la terrasse. Elle dégaina son Colt, il valait mieux rester prudente. Elle regarda par une fenêtre et aperçut ce qui semblait être la cuisine. En continuant d'avancer, elle déboucha sur l'arrière de la maison et faillit lâcher son revolver quand elle vit... la scène qui se présentait à elle.

La terrasse était plus grande ici et elle était partiellement couverte d'un toit. Une odeur agréable se dégageait d'une glycine qui avait envahi tout le côté droit et formait une sorte de mur végétal. Une table et ses quatre fauteuils en osier étaient placés au centre de la terrasse. Un escalier donnait accès à un jardin très coloré. Parmi les rosiers et autres fleurs se trouvait un petit bassin où nageaient des carpes japonaises.

Clarice serait restée des heures devant ce spectacle mais elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle se retourna vers la maison et regarda par la vitre d'une grande porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la terrasse. Elle reconnut la salle à manger. Après avoir essayé la poignée sans succès, elle sortit une aiguille de sa poche. Elle espérait qu'il n'y avait pas d'alarme ou s'il y en avait une, que le docteur ne l'avait pas branché.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit avec un clic un peu trop bruyant au goût de Clarice. Maintenant, il ne fallait plus faire un seul bruit et restait sur ses gardes.

La salle à manger était spacieuse. Par une ouverture dans un mur, la jeune femme pouvait apercevoir la cuisine. ''Un bon moyen pour faire passer les plats... ou pour espionner le chef cuisinier'' pensa Clarice avec amusement. Six personnes pouvaient s'asseoir autour de la table ovale placée au centre de la pièce et les couverts devaient se trouver dans le grand buffet à gauche.

Deux possibilités s'offraient à Clarice. La porte en face d'elle menait dans le hall d'entrée et celle de gauche dans le salon. Elle voyait très bien de là où elle était le canapé et les fauteuils qui faisaient face à la télévision. Elle pouvait aussi deviner la présence d'une immense bibliothèque. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas ici qu'elle trouverait le docteur. Il devait être à l'étage.

En passant dans le hall, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine. Il y avait tout le nécessaire et bien plus encore. L'agent spécial se demanda même à quoi pouvaient servir certains instruments. Après un demi-tour, Clarice se trouvait face à un escalier. Elle vérifia à nouveau le chargeur de son Colt et commença à gravir les marches en longeant le mur.

Elle arriva au bout d'un long corridor éclairé par deux fenêtres placées à chaque extrémité. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et se demandait si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Elle essaya de se calmer et parcourut des yeux le couloir. Clarice compta quatre portes. Deux d'entre elles, les plus proches, étaient fermées. Une autre était entrebâillée et la dernière était ouverte.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir les portes qui étaient closes. Elle se dirigea donc vers le fond du couloir. À sa droite, elle distingua une salle de bain par l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une possibilité.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Clarice. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi angoissée. Elle s'approcha de la pièce sur sa droite, ses mains serraient son Colt. Elle avait atteint la porte. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et la chambre était éclairée par la douce lumière du jour. Starling ne pouvait pas voir le lit d'où elle se trouvait.

Elle ne devait pas hésiter. Après un pas de côté, Clarice se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras tendus, son arme pointait devant elle. Elle examina rapidement l'intérieur de la pièce comme elle l'avait appris à Quantico. À droite, une commode et un fauteuil avec une veste sur le dossier. À gauche, une grande armoire et un miroir. Enfin, au centre, le lit avec de chaque côté une table de chevet et dans le lit...

''FBI ! Ne bougez plus docteur Lecter !''

En criant ces mots, Clarice avait libéré une partie de la tension qui l'assaillait depuis qu'elle avait atteint cet étage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver encore coucher. Le docteur ne semblait pas surpris de la voir, du moins il ne le montrait pas. Après s'être assit, il lui dit :

''Bonjour, agent spécial Starling. Comment allez-vous ?''

Maintenant qu'il était assis, Clarice pouvait voir qu'il ne portait rien en haut et la vue de cet homme torse nu la décontenança quelque peu. Elle se réprimanda aussitôt : ''Concentre toi sur ce que tu as à faire, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois un homme torse nu.'' Elle commença :

''Docteur Lecter, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de mon état de santé et je vous prierais de...''

Hannibal l'interrompit : ''Tsk, tsk, tsk... Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas les gens mal élevés. Votre mission vous empêche-t-elle d'être polie Clarice ?''

Il avait bien insisté sur la dernière syllabe de son prénom comme il l'avait fait à Baltimore des années auparavant. La jeune femme sentit la colère montait en elle puis se calma. Il valait mieux que les choses se passent dans le calme.

''Bonjour, docteur'', dit-elle après un long soupir.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du docteur. ''C'est bien mieux ainsi, vous ne trouvez pas ? Une conversation entre deux personnes civilisées.'' Après un instant, il reprit : ''Mais je vous en pris Clarice, je vous ai coupé la parole et vous n'avez pas pu terminer votre phrase.''

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se comporte de cette façon ? Le FBI vient pour l'arrêter et il trouve moyen d'être l'exemple type du parfait gentleman. Clarice trouvait ce comportement à la fois très énervant et très attirant.

''Vous savez très bien ce que j'allais dire. Je suis ici pour vous ramener aux Etats-Unis où vous serez jugé pour les meurtres que vous avez commis.''

''Mmm... Pensez-vous que j'ai une chance d'échapper à la peine de mort agent Starling ? Peut-être devrais-je à nouveau plaider la folie ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?''

Clarice commençait à avoir mal aux bras à tenir en joue le docteur et toute cette discussion ne faisait pas avancer les choses. De plus, la jeune femme trouvait difficile de ne pas laisser son regard errait sur le torse de Lecter. Il était encore bien pour son âge et assez séduisant.

''Je ne sais pas Docteur. Peut-être qu'avec un bon avocat, vous y échapperiez.''

''Dommage que vous ne soyez pas avocate Clarice. Je vous aurais choisi immédiatement. Nous aurions pu passer de bons moments au tribunal...''

Les yeux d'Hannibal pétillaient. Cette petite conversation était tout à fait revigorante. Ce n'était pas l'opinion de Clarice qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre, elle n'avait jamais pris le dessus au cours de la discussion. Il parvenait à chaque fois à la déstabiliser.

Elle s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit et s'adressa au docteur avec détermination : ''Maintenant assez perdu de temps, vous allez vous lever puis vous mettre face au mur les mains derrière la tête, jambes écartées.''

Après un court instant, Hannibal répondit : ''Non''.

Sur le coup, Clarice pensait avoir mal entendu mais il avait bien refusé ses ordres : ''Docteur Lecter, je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de discuter quoi que ce soit. Ne me forcer pas à utiliser mon arme.'' Le Colt 45. était toujours pointé sur Lecter.

Il reprit : ''Il me semble agent Starling que vous m'avez mal compris. Je ne vais pas quitter ce lit et même si vous usez de votre arme, ce qui soit dit en passant me paraît peu probable, je ne bougerais pas.''

Clarice voyait bien que le docteur était sérieux. Il la rendait folle. La colère l'envahit à nouveau et la jeune femme s'emporta.

''Maintenant ça suffit. Je ne vous permets pas de contredire mes ordres ou de douter de ma capacité à tirer sur vous. Je ne le répèterais pas. Je veux vous voir debout face au mur tout de suite.'' Pour ponctuer son discours, elle abaissa le chien de son Colt.

Hannibal ne croyait pas vraiment qu'elle allait tirer mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Clarice était une femme imprévisible, un aspect de sa personnalité qu'il appréciait. Il leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

''Je vais faire ce que vous voulez Clarice mais j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose avant...'' Il s'éclaircit la voix et continua : ''Je voulais juste que vous me confirmiez quelques faits. C'est bien vous qui m'avez demandé de me lever, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'ai accepté de coopérer qu'au moment où vous m'avez menacé avec votre arme ?''

La question déstabilisa la jeune femme. ''Oui c'est bien ça''.

''Bien... Vous ne niez pas non plus que j'ai d'abord refusé de me soumettre à vos ordres ?''

Clarice commençait à s'impatienter. ''Non je ne le nie pas, mais où voulez-vous en venir docteur ?''

''Si jamais il se produisait quelque chose de fâcheux, sachez que je n'ai obéi qu'aux ordres que vous m'avez donné, agent spécial Starling.''

Hannibal retira le drap qui le couvrait et se mit debout à côté du lit. Si Clarice n'avait pas compris le sens de toutes ces questions, elle le comprenait pleinement maintenant. La surprise était si grande qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. La main qui tenait son arme se mit à trembler puis s'abaissa lentement.

Hannibal Lecter, un des criminels les plus recherché par le FBI, se tenait debout complètement nu devant Clarice qui ne savait plus où poser son regard. Elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer sa réaction, pourquoi est-ce que cela la toucher à ce point ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme sans vêtement. Elle était terriblement gênée, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher du corps du docteur. Ses lèvres, les poils grisonnants sur sa poitrine, les muscles de ses bras, l'élégance de ses jambes et...

Pourquoi avait-elle regardé à cet endroit ? ''Parce que c'est là que toutes les femmes regardent...'' pansa-t-elle. Clarice secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici, il fallait qu'elle quitte cette pièce immédiatement. Sans dire un mot, elle sortit de la chambre en direction des escaliers. Elle voulait être seule, elle voulait oublier... non, elle devait oublier ce qu'elle avait vu.


	5. Discussion

Chapitre 5 : Discussion

Après s'être habillé, Hannibal descendit à son tour. Clarice n'était pas dans la maison. Il la trouva sur la terrasse. Elle regardait le jardin où quelques gouttes de rosée subsistaient encore sur les pétales des roses.

Ces longs cheveux flottaient dans le souffle léger du vent et les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient son visage. Hannibal resta un moment à la contempler. Clarice était unique. Elle était non seulement très belle mais c'était aussi une femme de caractères avec une volonté de fer. Il appréciait particulièrement son intelligence et sa franchise... et sa capacité à toujours le surprendre. Il lui était difficile de prévoir les réactions de la jeune femme et il adorait ça.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du docteur. Comment ne pouvait-il pas aimer une femme comme elle ? Au départ, il avait eu du mal à comprendre ses sentiments. La dernière fois qu'il avait éprouvé cette sensation, il n'était qu'un enfant. Il avait tout fait pour rendre sa sœur Mischa heureuse, pour lui offrir les plus belles choses. Et voilà que des dizaines d'années plus tard, il ressentait les mêmes sentiments. C'était le plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait lui faire : aimer à nouveau.

Il enregistra l'image de Clarice dans son palais de la mémoire puis s'approcha d'elle. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et ils restèrent de longues minutes à regarder droit devant eux. Il était difficile de savoir à quoi chacun pouvait penser. Clarice fut la première à rompre le silence.

''Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Vous auriez dû me prévenir.''

Hannibal pouvait desceller une pointe de colère dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête vers elle mais Clarice ne le regardait pas.

''Si je me souviens bien, je ne voulais pas me lever jusqu'à ce que vous usiez de la manière forte... Je crois que rien n'aurait pu vous convaincre à ce moment-là.''

''Et bien vous auriez dû être plus convaincant'', répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

''Vous auriez pu supposer que je ne portais pas de vêtement pour dormir.''

''Comment ? Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui figure son votre dossier au FBI, docteur.''

''Touché.'' Hannibal trouvait qu'elle était encore plus belle quand elle était énervée. Il dit avec amusement : ''Au moins, nous sommes quitte.''

Elle se tourna enfin vers lui : ''Quitte ??''

''Oui Clarice. Être quitte, ne pas avoir d'avance, être au même niveau qu'une autre personne.''

Elle leva les yeux au ciel : ''Pitié docteur, je sais très bien ce que 'quitte' signifie. Que vouliez-vous dire par 'nous sommes quitte' ?''

''C'est très simple, vous m'avez vu nu tout à l'heure comme j'ai pu vous voir nu chez Krendler.''

Quelque chose venait de se briser chez Clarice. Elle détourna son regard de celui du docteur et murmura :

''Est-ce que nous sommes obligés de parler de ça maintenant ?''

''Si votre 'ça' fait référence à cette soirée sur la baie de Chesapeake, il y a un an, alors oui je crois qu'il serait préférable que nous en discutions.''

Hannibal plaça sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme et la força à le regarder. ''Clarice, je sais que ce qu'il s'est produit ce soir-là n'a pas été facile pour vous mais le fait d'en parler vous fera du bien.''

Elle ne trouva que patience et sympathie dans les yeux du docteur. Elle acquiesça et Hannibal la conduisit jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils en osier. Il en prit un autre et s'assit en face d'elle. Il croisa les jambes comme il l'avait fait chez Christie's et il dit doucement :

''J'aimerais que vous me décriviez ce que vous avez ressenti au cours de cette soirée ? Je sais que c'est difficile mais essayez de vous détendre.''

Clarice était troublée. Elle avait passé ces quatre derniers mois à rechercher sans relâche le docteur Lecter et maintenant qu'elle l'avait trouvé, elle discutait avec lui sur sa terrasse sans même tenter de l'arrêter. Le sujet de leur discussion était de surcroît le seul qu'elle voulait éviter. Après avoir respiré à fond, elle commença :

''J'étais sous l'effet de la morphine, mais je crois que ce sont vos paroles qui m'ont le plus marquées, docteur. Bien sûr, je n'oublierais jamais la vision de Krendler en train de déguster son propre cerveau pourtant, quand je pense à ce soir-là, ce n'est pas la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit.''

Comme elle ne continuait pas, Hannibal décida de l'aider en posant une question :

''Que voyez-vous, Clarice ? De quoi s'agît-il ?''

Elle se pencha en avant, les avant-bras posaient sur ses genoux.

''Je vous vois à côté de la table dans la salle à manger. Vous parlez du FBI, de médaille et de miroir. Je me souviens parfaitement de chaque mot. Des mots qui m'ont fait beaucoup réfléchir ensuite, qui m'ont ouvert les yeux...''

Le docteur attendit patiemment qu'elle continue : ''J'ai pris conscience que l'institution pour laquelle je travaillais n'était pas aussi honorable que je le pensais. Là où je cherchais justice et honnêteté, je n'ai trouvé que machination et corruption. Les mois qui ont suivi notre dernière rencontre, le département de la justice m'a délibérément mise hors jeu en me donnant d'abord des tâches administratives puis en me remettant sur votre dossier. Toutes ces manipulations me dégoûtent.''

Hannibal écoutait attentivement et ce qu'il entendait lui plaisait énormément. ''Clarice, regardez-moi.'' Quand il tenait le regard de la jeune femme, il dit : ''Vous êtes le vilain petit canard du FBI. Vous représentez tout ce qu'ils ne seront jamais. Votre courage, votre intelligence ou votre incorruptibilité, toutes ces qualités qui font ce que vous êtes... toutes ces qualités les embarrassent parce qu'elle risquent de mettre en péril toutes leurs petites affaires. Ils ont essayé de vous changer, de vous faire rentrer dans les rangs mais ils n'y sont pas parvenus et c'est très bien ainsi.''

Clarice était perdue dans le regard du docteur. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire n'était que pure vérité et la jeune femme sentit un énorme poids disparaître avec les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Pourquoi continuer à travailler dans un endroit où personne ne s'intéresse à elle ? Où la qualité de son travail n'est pas reconnue ? Pourquoi travailler pour des gens qui représentent tout l'opposé de ce qu'elle cherche ?

Cependant, il était difficile de tirer un trait sur toute une vie consacrée à gagner sa place au sein du FBI. Elle avait éprouvé une grande fierté lorsque le directeur lui avait remis sa plaque d'agent spécial. Si elle abandonnait maintenant il faudrait tout recommencer.

''Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à quitter le FBI. J'ai toujours fait ce métier. Je n'ai pas le courage de commencer autre chose'' dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Hannibal se mit dans la même position que la jeune femme, les mains croisées : ''Clarice, personne ne vous demande de quitter votre emploi. C'est une décision difficile à prendre et ce n'est pas en quelques minutes que vous pourrez faire votre choix.'' Il sourit légèrement. ''Il y a seulement des vérités qui doivent être dites...''

Cette conversation faisait énormément de bien à Clarice. Tout semblait si simple avec le docteur. Il prenait la vie comme elle venait et il en profitait au maximum. C'était apaisant de voir les choses de cette façon.

Clarice sourit à son tour : ''Merci.''

''Je vous en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi, agent Starling'', répondit Hannibal en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Des hommes du SWAT auraient pu entrer à ce moment-là sans que Clarice ou Hannibal ne s'en aperçoivent. Le regard plongeait dans celui de l'autre, rien ne semblait exister autour d'eux. La jeune femme fut la première à baisser les yeux pour examiner les mains du docteur. Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer la cicatrice qui entourait le pouce gauche.

Avec hésitation, elle prit la main du docteur et resta de longues secondes à examiner la cicatrice. Puis elle sentit une larme coulait sur sa joue et une autre et encore une autre suivit le même chemin.

Un frisson avait parcouru le corps d'Hannibal quand Clarice lui avait pris la main. Il pouvait voir un grand nombre d'émotions défilait sur le visage de la jeune femme et, maintenant, elle pleurait. Il aurait tant voulu la serrer dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre par sa faute. Il dit doucement :

''Clarice, allons ne pleurez pas. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.''

''Je suis désolée, docteur. Tout ça est de ma faute.'' Elle avait du mal à parler, ses phrases étaient coupées par de petits hoquets. ''Si je n'avais pas...''

Hannibal l'interrompit : ''Vous n'avez fait que votre devoir. En tant qu'agent du FBI, vous avez tenté d'arrêter un des criminels les plus recherchés. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.''

''Vous veniez de me sauver la vie, docteur Lecter... et tout ce que j'ai fait... c'est de vous obliger à...'' Avec ces derniers mots, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

Le docteur tira un mouchoir de sa poche : ''Tenez Clarice. Essuyez vos larmes. C'est terminé... Il faut que vous sachiez que ma main fonctionne parfaitement.'' Il serra la main de la jeune femme pour appuyer ses dires. ''Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur et je joue du piano aussi bien qu'avant. Même Beethoven n'aurait pas réussi une telle prouesse après s'être coupé un doigt...''

Clarice sourit à cette comparaison et Hannibal lui dit aussitôt : ''Le sourire vous va à ravir ma chère'', ce qui arrêta définitivement le flot des larmes.

Après s'être essuyé les yeux, elle dit : ''Quand je pensais à cette soirée, je n'avais jamais le courage de revoir l'instant où le couteau s'abattait sur votre main. Comme si je voulais l'effacer de ma mémoire et l'oublier à jamais. Il a fallu que je vois cette cicatrice pour que ce mauvais moment me revienne à l'esprit.''

Le docteur demanda : ''N'avez-vous gardé aucun bon souvenir ? Ne s'est-il rien passé ce soir-là qui vous ait plu ?''

Clarice sentit ses joues se colorer de rouge. Elle était à nouveau très gênée. Si elle ne lui disait pas la vérité, il le saurait tout de suite.

''Et bien... Il y a quelque chose en effet...'' balbutia-t-elle. ''J'ai apprécié... lorsque vous... lorsque vous...''

''Lorsque je vous ai embrassé'' dit Hannibal.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un peu étonnée. ''Oui, c'est bien ça.''

Il paraissait très heureux de cette réponse. ''Ne soyez pas gênée Clarice, j'ai trouvé moi aussi ce baiser très agréable.''

Le docteur dégagea sa main que Clarice tenait toujours dans la sienne et écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme. Les doigts d'Hannibal effleurèrent sa joue et elle ferma un instant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, il se tenait debout devant elle.

''Je vais monter prendre une douche, Clarice, rassembler quelques affaires et je serais prêt à vous accompagner.''

Elle se leva, les sourcils froncés : ''Pour m'accompagner, docteur ?''

''Oui, c'est bien pour cela que vous êtes venue, n'est-ce pas ? Pour me ramener aux USA.''

Elle resta sans voix. Il avait atteint la porte-fenêtre quand elle l'appela : ''Docteur Lecter ?''

Il se retourna : ''Clarice ?''

''Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Nous savons tous les deux ce qui vous attend là-bas.''

Jamais il n'avait regardé la jeune femme de cette façon et elle en fut troublée. Avant de pénétrer dans la maison, il lui dit simplement : ''Vous connaissez la réponse à cette question, Clarice.''


	6. Réflexion

Chapitre 6 : Réflexion

Clarice resta longtemps à fixer l'entrée de la salle à manger bien après qu'il soit parti. Elle devait réfléchir et mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle avait ressenti toutes sortes d'émotion et elle ne savait plus vraiment à laquelle se raccrocher.

Et il y avait le regard du docteur quand il l'avait quitté tout à l'heure. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Elle avait vu dans ses yeux l'immense désir de la rendre heureuse, comme si rien au monde n'était plus important pour lui que le bien-être et le bonheur de la jeune femme. C'était une sensation extraordinaire de savoir qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était un cannibale...

Le docteur Lecter avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles et jamais il ne l'avait rejeté. Même après les évènements sur la baie de Chesapeake, il lui avait pardonné. Quand elle avait eu besoin de parler, il avait écouté patiemment. Les premiers temps à Baltimore, il s'était montré dur avec elle mais elle avait vite trouvé en lui un interlocuteur patient et compréhensif.

Leur discussion à Memphis resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Le docteur ne s'était pas moqué quand elle avait raconté son enfance au ranch, au contraire, il l'avait remercié à la fin de leur entretien. Il s'était toujours intéressé à elle et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cette attention lui réchauffait le cœur.

Clarice alla s'asseoir sur les marches qui menaient au jardin. En fait, elle ne se souvenait d'aucune occasion où le docteur avait été désagréable avec elle. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle ni proféré de menaces à son sujet.

Sans en avoir conscience, Clarice avait placé sa main sur son épaule gauche. La cicatrice n'était presque plus visible. Quand elle avait été blessée à Muskraft Farm, il l'avait soigné. Elle se souvenait du visage du docteur penché sur elle. Etait-ce de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pu voir à ce moment-là ? Peut-être...

Quand elle était avec lui, elle se sentait vivante.

Elle se sentait unique.

Elle se sentait... aimer...

Clarice, en arrivant à cette conclusion, fut un peu déstabilisée. Comment un homme qui avait commis tant de choses horribles soit capable d'aimer ? Puis, en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, quand il avait risqué sa vie pour elle en revenant aux USA par exemple, toutes les questions et les doutes disparurent.

''C'est incroyable'' pensa-t-elle. ''Hannibal Lecter est amoureux de moi, un agent du FBI. Au moins, ça explique beaucoup de choses.''

Et la première était qu'il allait se rendre à la police pour que Clarice retrouve sa place au FBI. Elle avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie et sa liberté pour elle.

''_J'aimerais savoir si vous pourriez me dire, ne le faites pas ? Si vous m'aimez, ne le faites pas ?''_

Les mots du docteur s'immisçaient dans les pensées de la jeune femme. Il lui avait déclaré son amour ce soir-là, mais elle l'avait repoussé et pourtant il était encore là aujourd'hui pour la soutenir et l'aider. Il restait une question à laquelle elle devait encore répondre. Est-ce qu'elle aimait le docteur Lecter ?

Elle ne devait pas réfléchir pour trouver la réponse, elle devait écouter son cœur. Ce même cœur qui avait battu si fort quand elle avait vu le docteur nu dans la chambre tout à l'heure ou quand il l'avait embrassé chez Krendler. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais est-ce qu'il s'agissait seulement d'attirance physique ou bien plus ? Etait-elle capable de risquer sa vie pour la sienne ?

Quand Clarice avait vu les Sardes enlevaient le docteur sur le parking de l'Union Station, son estomac s'était serré. Elle avait tout fait pour le retrouver, même aux dépens de sa carrière. Elle l'avait fait, officiellement, pour éviter un meurtre mais sa démarche avait un tout autre sens. Au fond de son cœur, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir.

Non, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un homme comme lui. Il avait commis des meurtres et il se nourrissait de la chair de ses victimes. C'était un psychopathe, un monstre... Clarice secoua la tête :

''Je ne le verrais jamais de cette façon. Il ne sera jamais un monstre pour moi. Toutes ses actions sont inqualifiables. Il n'existe aucun mot pour les décrire et pourtant...'' Elle tourna la tête vers la maison. ''Il peut être si tendre par moments. J'aimerais tant passer une soirée en sa compagnie...''

La jeune femme se leva et monta au premier étage de la villa. Arrivée sur le pallier, elle perçut le bruit de l'eau de la douche et aussi... Elle s'approcha de la salle de bain. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, le docteur chantait ou plutôt fredonner un air que Clarice ne connaissait pas mais qui semblait très beau. Elle s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et contempla la scène.

Derrière les vitres de la douche, Clarice pouvait distinguer la silhouette du docteur qui continuait à entonner la douce mélodie. Elle s'imagina comment pouvait être la vie avec lui. Elle se voyait dans un grand restaurant, vêtue d'une sublime robe bleu nuit au décolleté avantageux qui laissait apparaître une magnifique parure de diamants. Le docteur était assis en face d'elle dans un costume noir impeccable. La couleur de sa chemise était assortie à la robe de la jeune femme. Le dîner était merveilleux. Elle s'imaginait aussi assise à ses côtés au théâtre ou à l'opéra.

Clarice soupira. ''Je crois que vous avez volé mon cœur, Hannibal.'' Elle se redressa. ''Depuis quand est-il devenu Hannibal ?'' Après un court instant, elle dit tout bas, un léger sourire sur les lèvres : ''Depuis que j'ai compris la nature de mes sentiments.''

Elle entra dans la chambre du docteur et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle caressa doucement les draps. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu l'eau de la douche s'arrêtait. Hannibal allait bientôt rentrer dans cette pièce. Clarice décida d'abord de l'attendre en bas puis une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit.


	7. Epilogue

Chapitre 7 : Epilogue

Quand Hannibal Lecter entra dans sa chambre, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Clarice Starling, agent spécial du FBI, était couchée dans son lit et, comme les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient posés sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, il en déduisit qu'elle devait être nue sous les draps. À cette pensée, il sentit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Après avoir retrouvé un peu de son calme, il dit : ''Vous êtes une femme pleine de surprises, agent Starling.''

''Je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, docteur Lecter'' répondit-elle en insistant sur son nom pour le taquiner.

La petite scène qu'elle avait préparée semblait avoir désarçonné le docteur. Clarice avait pu lire de la surprise mais aussi du désir sur le visage de ce denier. Il se tenait debout près du lit avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient de ses cheveux encore humides et glissaient le long de son torse. À cet instant, Clarice aurait aimé être dans les bras d'Hannibal, sentir sa peau contre la sienne... ''Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre...'' pensa-t-elle.

''Vous pourriez peut-être cesser de m'appeler docteur Lecter ?'' dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. ''J'ai aussi un prénom.''

''Et vous pourriez arrêter de m'appeler agent Starling'' rétorqua-t-elle.

''Je me référais seulement à votre situation professionnelle, Clarice.''

Elle sentait qu'il la testait. ''J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je ne me considère plus comme un agent du FBI.''

Le docteur ne semblait pas surpris par cette nouvelle. ''Intéressant... Puis-je vous demander quelles sont les raisons de ce changement ?''

Clarice soupira. Il était énervant parfois avec toutes ses questions. ''Hannibal ?''

Quand elle avait prononcé son prénom, les yeux du docteur s'étaient illuminés. ''Oui, Clarice ?''

''Pourquoi ne pas discuter de tout ça... allongés ?'' La jeune femme fut aussi surprise que le docteur par cette proposition.

Il se pencha sur elle : ''Etes-vous sûre que c'est bien ce que vous voulez, Clarice ?''

La seule réponse qu'elle lui donna fut de s'écarter sur le côté opposé du lit afin de lui laisser la place de s'allonger. Il se leva sans hésitation et enleva la serviette qu'il portait. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour observer à nouveau le corps du docteur avant qu'il ne rentre sous les draps.

Ils restèrent un long moment côte à côte sans prononcer un mot, les yeux tournaient vers le plafond. Avec un long soupir, Clarice dit : ''C'est quand même agréable de retrouver un bon lit.''

''Bien plus confortable que les sièges de votre voiture, n'est-ce pas ?''

Etonnée de cette réponse, elle tourna la tête vers le docteur : ''Comment savez-vous que...''

Hannibal changea de position. Il se mit sur le côté face à elle, son bras replié soutenait sa tête. ''Vous avez fait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas être repérée après la vente chez Christie's, Clarice.'' Il sourit et ses yeux reflétaient toute la malice dont il était capable. ''Pensiez-vous vraiment que je n'allais pas vous remarquer ? Dès que je suis sorti dans la rue, j'ai senti votre présence.''

La jeune femme était désemparée. Elle posa sa main sur son front. ''Vous êtes en train de me dire que tout ce temps, vous saviez que j'étais là et que j'allais venir vous arrêter.''

''C'est exactement ça, Clarice. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à connaître : le moment où vous viendriez me chercher et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt ce matin.''

Clarice se tourna face à lui. ''Si vous saviez que j'étais après vous, pourquoi m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir montré le chemin ?''

''Parce que je savais que vous étiez seule et que vous n'appelleriez pas vos collègues du bureau avant de venir. Je voulais pouvoir discuter avec vous et faire en sorte que les choses se passent dans le calme et...'' Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. ''Je n'aurais jamais pensé en arriver au point où nous en sommes.''

Clarice sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir, elle aurait tout donné pour sentir les lèvres du docteur sur les siennes. Hannibal était tout à fait conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune femme et réciproquement, pourtant, il voulut poursuivre cette petite discussion encore un peu.

''Quid pro quo, Clarice. Il me semble que vous me devez une réponse.''

''Vous voulez savoir pour quelles raisons je ne me considère plus comme un agent du FBI. C'est bien cela ?'' Il acquiesça. Les yeux posés sur le torse du docteur, elle continua : ''J'ai beaucoup réfléchi quand vous étiez sous la douche et j'ai compris deux choses très importantes... La première est que ma place n'est pas au FBI. J'ai donné ma vie pour le bureau mais il ne m'a rien donné en échange. Je n'ai jamais été écouté ou respecté et les seules personnes sur qui je pouvais compter sont toutes mortes.''

Elle s'arrêta un instant en se souvenant de John Brigham et de Jack Crawford qui l'avaient toujours soutenu puis elle repris :

''Au cours de ma vie, une seule personne était toujours là dans les moments difficiles pour m'écouter et m'aider.'' Clarice leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui du docteur. ''Et cette personne, c'est vous, Hannibal... Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vous faire, vous m'avez toujours pardonné et vous m'avez toujours dit la vérité. Vous êtes le seul être au monde qui prend soin de moi et qui sait me redonner confiance. Et je vous en suis très reconnaissante.'' Clarice prit la main du docteur dans la sienne. ''Hannibal... Dites-moi, pourquoi faites-vous tout ça pour moi ?''

Il déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme et dit d'une voix emplie de passion : ''Que voulez-vous entendre, Clarice ? Que je vous aime ? C'est bien cela ? Je vous aime Clarice Starling. Je pourrais le dire cent fois ou plus, mais sachez que ces trois mots, si dur à prononcer, ne représenteront jamais l'étendue de mes sentiments pour vous... Je voudrais vivre chaque seconde du reste de ma vie à vos côtés. J'aimerais vous entendre soupirer mon nom pendant que nous faisons l'amour. J'aimerais me réveiller chaque matin et pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras. Je voudrais vous donner tout le bonheur que vous méritez et ne jamais vous voir triste à nouveau...''

Clarice avait les larmes aux yeux. Un simple 'je vous aime' lui aurait suffi. Elle n'était pas si sensible d'habitude mais cette déclaration l'avait énormément touchée. Son cœur lui disait : ''Cet homme t'aime plus que tout au monde, ne le laisse pas partir.'' En essayant de contenir ses larmes, elle murmura :

''J'ai besoin de vous, Hannibal. Ne me laisser plus toute seule.''

Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la rapprocha de lui. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et Hannibal la prit dans ses bras. Quand Clarice sentit enfin le corps du docteur contre le sien, elle laissa les larmes s'écouler librement. Il la serra contre lui pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. La tête posait contre la poitrine d'Hannibal, elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Elle était si bien, elle serait restée des heures ainsi.

Le docteur Lecter avait du mal à croire qu'il tenait Clarice dans ses bras. Combien de fois avait-il rêvait à cet instant ? Les yeux fermés, il caressait doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Il la sentit bouger et, quand il ouvrit les yeux, elle le regardait en souriant.

''Clarice...'' commença Hannibal. Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres du docteur pour l'arrêter.

''Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, laissez-moi parler.'' Sans en avoir conscience, elle passait sa main parmi les poils grisonnants du torse d'Hannibal, ce qui avait tendance à déconcentrer quelque peu le docteur. ''Toute à l'heure, j'ai dit que j'avais compris deux choses importantes. La première était que vous étiez la seule personne sur qui je pouvais compter, mais je ne vous ai pas parlé de la seconde... J'ai décidé que je devais donner plus d'importance à la femme que je suis. Je ne dois plus laisser l'agent spécial du FBI décider. Je dois écouter mon cœur...''

''Et que vous dit votre cœur, Clarice ?'' demanda le docteur.

''Il me dit que je serais heureuse maintenant car j'ai enfin trouvé ma place dans ce monde.''

''Où avez-vous trouvé ce bonheur, Clarice ?''

Elle caressa la joue du docteur : ''Ici, dans vos bras. Dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Il m'a fallu de nombreuses années pour comprendre mais maintenant j'en suis sûre... Je vous aime Hannibal Lecter.''

Le docteur baissa la tête vers la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Tout d'abord, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis leurs baisers devinrent plus intenses et plus sensuels. Clarice gémit quand la langue d'Hannibal explora sa bouche. Il la poussa ensuite vers l'arrière, tout en continuant à l'embrasser passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue sur le dos. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle et répondit aux gémissements qu'elle émettait par un grognement d'approbation.

Quand Hannibal détacha enfin ses lèvres de celles de Clarice, elle pu lire un immense désir dans les yeux du docteur. Il commença à caresser le corps de la jeune femme tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou et sur ses seins. Elle s'accrochait aux épaules du docteur et se cambrait sous ses caresses. Quand il sentit qu'elle était prête à le recevoir, il se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Le visage de sa partenaire avait une légère teinte rose.

''Est-ce que tu es prête, Clarice ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oui, Hannibal.''

Sans plus attendre, il la pénétra. Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus appuyés et de plus en plus rapide. Clarice entoura ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui et, après quelques minutes, la chambre s'emplit de cris et de gémissementsde plaisir. Quand ils atteignirent l'orgasme, chacun cria le prénom de l'autre.

Hannibal se coucha sur le dos et Clarice s'allongea à ses côtés en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du docteur. Ils ne parlaient pas, aucun mot n'étaient nécessaire en cet instant. Seule la présence de l'autre importait. Après s'être déclaré leurs sentiments, ils s'étaient unis l'un à l'autre en faisant l'amour. Ils avaient enfin trouvé la paix intérieure et rien ne pourrait les séparer dorénavant.

Alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, Hannibal Lecter et Clarice Starling s'endormirent tous les deux enlacés comme ils le feraient de nombreuses fois à venir.

FIN

-------------------------------------------

Les commentaires, bons ou mauvais, sont les bienvenus.

Ta ta. Lecter-in-love.


End file.
